


Keeping my Fearleader happy

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Android Pidge, Demons, Druid Shiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, monster high AU, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Keith is worried about his boyfriend Lance, thanks to Lance's emotionaly abusive sister, so he skips school to make sure he keeps Lance happy after everything he's been through.





	Keeping my Fearleader happy

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Monster High Lingo  
> Druid Demon and Galra Demon-Class of Demons  
> SCREAM-co-ed roller durby where a team of three people go through an monster approved obsticale course, making sure to get one person across the finish line  
> Fearleading-Cheerleading  
> iCoffin-iPhone  
> Mashionals-Nationals  
> Scare's-Claire's  
> Build-A-Monster-Build-A-Bear  
> Gorebucks-Starbucks  
> Iced Scaremel Macchiato-Iced Caramel Macchiato  
> Cinnabite Roll Frappe-Cinnamon Roll Frappe

“How’s Lance?” Keith looked over to his half-brother, who stared back at him with concerned gold eyes. Don’t let anyone tell you Druid demons have no emotions for anyone but themselves, because Shiro would prove them wrong in a heartbeat.

 

“He’s….ok I guess. Upset still but he seems ok.” Keith answered.

 

The Galra demon didn’t even believe himself. His sweet, sweet boyfriend Lance hadn’t been to school in the past few days. Lance was a lord, duke? Keith didn’t know the correct terminology but he was cousin to Princess Allura of the Altean system. His royal status could be seen as an ego booster to some people who met him, increasing his ego and ability to be at the top of the social board, but Keith knew better. Lance’s father and eldest sister put so much pressure on him to be perfect and it affected Lance so much that when he felt like he wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t loved. Allura, her father and Lance’s older brother, and now Keith, tried proving him wrong but insecurities couldn’t be dashed away when they had been growing for 10,000 years. Granted most of those years, the family of Altea had been in cytogenetic sleep, but you get the point.

 

Lance was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the fearleading team. Forget the SCREAM roller derby or the swim team, that was Lance’s domain. The team would complain during practise that Lance was ruthless but the results always made it worth it. It was his one place that he was the leader, even with Shiro and his cousin on the team, Lance always felt like he was in control.

 

Until evil came knocking and evil was in the form of Lance’s emotionally abusive sister. Lance called her the perfect McClain child. Keith called her a bitch who he wanted to sink his claws into and not in the way he liked doing to Lance. He had never met anyone with such a ‘holier than thou’ attitude and someone who could rip someone’s confidence down as quickly as her. It was even worse her main target was always Lance. She had been a fashion model and off around the world making other people’s life miserable but then she came back and asked Headmaster Kolivan if she could be the fearleading squad’s coach. Thinking the siblings got along fine and so sure that a former fearleader could help bring home another trophy, he agreed.

 

Lance didn’t even know until he got to practise and was practically ripped apart by his sister in front of the whole team. It had gone on for a week before she decided to remove Lance from the team all together.

 

“Weak links would have been executed on Altea long ago. Shame we don’t keep up with it now because you would have been gone the minute you were born. Weak links will not be had on my team. Who knows, maybe father will wise up and remove the weak links from the family all together.”

 

Lance hadn’t come to school after that. Keith spent the whole afternoon trying to calm Lance down, trying to bring his spirits back up but he wasn’t succeeding very well. Keith wanted nothing more than to take all of Lance’s sadness away but more than anything he wanted to rip that sister of his limb from limb. What pleasure did she get from making her brother feel low all the time? Pressure from a parent was hard enough, adding her and her scathing comments? Keith admired Lance for surviving that long but everyone had their breaking point.

 

“Allura is so mad that she’s out with her father for delegation meetings.” Shiro said.

 

“I know she’d fight Andromeda on her own if she were here.” Keith said, smirking slightly at the thought of Lance’s protective cousin facing off with Lance’s sister and winning, no doubt.

 

“I’d pay money to see that.” Shiro said, a similar smirk growing on his face.

 

“I’m still worried though. His mood isn’t improving and I don’t expect it to after a few days, I just feel useless just sitting there doing nothing.” Keith complained. He wanted to do something, anything to make Lance feel better.

 

He felt a hand rest on his head, scratching at his ears. “Keith, I’m more than sure Lance doesn’t think you’re doing nothing. None of us have been able to get through to him, except you. You’re doing more than you think.”

 

He was glad Shiro thought that, because he was still unsure.

 

“Go.” Keith looked at his brother, who pulled out the keys to their car. “Go see Lance. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it and I know you want to see him. I’ll cover for you.”

 

How did he get a brother like Shiro? With a grateful smile, he took the keys and shouldered his bag. “Will you be ok?”

 

“Practise with her royal annoyance, I’ll text Thace or Ulaz to come get me. They’ll understand. Go.”

 

Keith was one to try and protest but Shiro was right, he really wanted to see Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was curled up in his large 4 poster bed, his curtains closing him in, under his blankets. Blue, his blue and white lion hybrid, was curled up next to him providing warmth. He had locked himself in his room for the past few days, getting Coran to deliver food to his room and only really letting his boyfriend in. Voltron above, he missed his boyfriend. His purple fur and cat like ears, his pretty gold eyes that had flecks of purple in them, his warm strong arms. Lance felt like a failure for not bouncing back from his sister’s actions but he couldn’t. She was harsh, much harsher than usual and she hit right at his sore spot, the fear that his father would get rid of him. He wasn’t the prefect son, Lance knew that, but all the pressure from his father made him feel like he had to be that way or he’d never get anything, like love or praise. Then he went to Monster High and he started to feel differently about that. He got the praise he wanted from his friends and the love too. The biggest amount coming from Keith, who always had compliments and kisses for him whenever he wanted it or he didn’t realise he needed it. He thought he was getting better at rising up above his sister and father but he guessed not.

 

He pressed his face into Blue’s fur, who started to purr at the sense of her owner’s sadness, and tried to stop the stinging in his eyes. The words of being a weak link resounded in his mind, no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it, a small voice in his head kept whispering that if his sister thought he was a weak link, what did his friends, his boyfriend think?

 

 _‘No, Keith promised me he doesn’t think that. Keith doesn’t lie to me, I know it.’_ But that voice would not shut up. Lance covered his ears in attempt not to hear anything, but it obviously didn’t work. He was so stuck in his head; he didn’t hear his door open and someone walk towards his bed. He did hear the rustling of his curtains being parted and turned to see Keith, purple fur and all.

 

“Keith!” Keith climbed into bed, letting Lance grab onto him to hug him, settling so he wouldn’t have to let go. “What are you doing here? School doesn’t end for, uhh.” Lance pulled away to search for his phone in the mess of sheets and finally pulled out the seashell cased iCoffin to check the time. “Another hour? Keith, what in Voltron’s name?”

 

“Shiro told me he’d cover for me. I wanted to see you.” Keith said, pulling Lance to him.

 

Lance was quick to settle against Keith’s chest, loving the feeling of Keith’s nail just scratching him as he rubbed his hand up and down and the kisses Keith pressed against his hair. Those voices felt muted now that Keith was showering him in love.

 

He felt Keith run his hand through his hair, his other hand wrapped around him, gently rubbing at his shoulder.

 

“I missed you.” Lance said, loud enough for Keith’s ears to hear.

 

“I missed you too. I’ve been really worried about you and I hate seeing you like this. I feel like I don’t know what to do.”

 

Lance felt a twinge of guilt. If he had just gotten up and back to school, Keith wouldn’t feel like this.

 

“Hey, I can hear you thinking. You have every right to feel the way you do, I just feel like I’m not doing enough to help you.”

 

“You are!” Lance said sitting up to look into the golden eyes he feel in love with. “You do so much for me. Your support does so much for me and I feel like I need to thank you in some way.”

 

Keith took Lance’s face in his hands, letting out a small laugh. “We’re quite a pair, I think I’m not doing enough to help you and you think you’re not doing enough to thank me.”

 

Lance realised Keith was right. “We’re always like this aren’t we?”

 

“Maybe because we want to give each other everything, we always want to give more.” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Guess that just shows how much we love each other.”

 

Those harsh voices from before disappeared at those words. Lance hid his blushing face in Keith’s neck, happy with all the good feeling he got.

 

“Do you, do you think I’m being a coward, hiding in my room?”

 

“I think you’re a guy who’s been hurt too many times and needs to recover. I know when you finally feel like you can come back, you’ll show that sister of yours just how strong you can be and we’ll be right there to cheer you on.”

 

Apparently cheer was the wrong word because Keith felt Lance stiffen under his hands.

 

“I can’t believe I got removed from the team.”

 

“I heard that anyone who tried to speak up about the idea got demoted to the B team.” Keith recalled.

 

“Wait, what? B team doesn’t get to participate in competitions and they only get onto B team if they aren’t performing well enough.”

 

“Well that sister of yours has annoyingly high standards. Shiro even got put on the B team.”

 

“That girl is gonna ruin this team.” Lance groaned. He realised this was the first time he talked about the team without almost bursting into tears. The fearleading team was his domain, he took care of everything. He made sure everyone on the team, main and B, were at their very best and his sister was making a mess of it. “Who is on the team?”

 

“Basically those who don’t like you. And technically Allura since she’s out of town. I just wish we could find out what she’s even doing here. Didn’t you say that she was in Scaris or Bitealy doing modelling?”

 

That was the golden question. As far as the family knew, Andromeda had been out, rising up the scale of models, creating a name for herself. Then she was suddenly back and ruining Lance’s life.

 

“I wish I knew. Trust me, I really do wish I did.” The bed creaked as Blue got up and moved. She decided to flop down on Lance and Keith’s legs, pinning them down. No amount of yells and Lance shoving at her head moved her. “Guess we’re stuck here until she moves. I don’t mind cuddling though, I can get purring on both sides.”

 

“I don’t purr.” Keith said, his ears flicking back.

 

“Nice try kitty cat. Don’t think I haven’t heard you when I scratch your ears in just the right place.” Lance stated, lifting his hand to show Keith but was stopped by Keith’s glare.

 

“I love you but I will not hesitate to bite you if you try petting me.”

 

“Kinky. I thought you liked getting bit, not the other way around.”

 

Lance giggled at Keith’s glare and Keith could not be mad at his boyfriend when his mood seemed better than it had been before.

 

“Hey, do you think after Blue finally gets up, I can tempt you to come outside? It’s still early so you don’t have to see any students from Monster High.”

 

That was true. He still wanted to avoid people until he felt confident enough to finally go back to school. Plus he wanted to spend time with Keith that wasn’t stuck in his room.

 

“Not for long, but sure.”

 

“Ok. Until then, guess you’re stuck in my arms. Don’t even think about it.” He warned Lance whose hand started drifting to his ears again.

 

* * *

 

Keith was truly impressed with how put together Lance could make himself seem with his outward appearance. Not that he was complaining. Keith could see the Altean body markings that were tattooed on different parts of Lance’s body.

 

“Is this new?” Keith asked, stepping behind Lance, his clawed fingers just brushing over a blue wave like curl that disappeared into Lance’s shorts on his stomach. “I swear you get new ones every time I see you.”

 

Lance gave a sly and seductive look to Keith, looking at him in the mirror as he lined his eyes with eyeliner. “You’re more than welcome to try and find out where it ends and see if I have any new ones.”

 

“Don’t tempt me, or we’ll never leave the house.” Keith said pressing a kiss against Lance’s neck before sitting on a nearby chase so he wouldn’t be tempted. “So anywhere in particular you want to go? Other than your favourite stores?”

 

“Well, SCREAM season starts not long after fearleading mashionals is over, so I could stock up on my gear. Since I can’t go to the actual competition.” Lance said, putting the eyeliner down and giving himself a once over.

 

“Hey,” Keith said taking Lance’s hand to get his attention. “Your sister is a bitch and I hate that she took away the thing you love just to mess with you. But think of this, your sister struggled during her time as captain to get the team accepted to the Ark of Taujeer fearleading camp right? And you’ve gotten them in as first choice all your years. And even after you guys got your routine stolen by that vampire school, you guys still managed to place first in the final event at the camp.”

 

The look of sadness disappeared with the small smile on Lance’s face at that reminder. Andromeda would have so much trouble, once almost failing to get the Monster High fearleading squad into the Ark of Taujeer fearleading camp, the number one camp that every fearleading squad wanted to get into. Lance never had a problem, choreographing the best routines that got them into the camp without a problem.

 

“She could never do that, not like you can. She’s gonna slip up and you’re going to show her up, just like you always do.”

 

Lance could feel his face getting hot in embarrassment. His boyfriend could be such a sap, and a much needed encouragement booster when he needed it. How did he ever deserve him?

 

“Your markings are glowing.” Keith pointed out, still staring at Lance.

 

“Come on, the quicker we go out, the sooner we can come back and you can try that other way to make them glow.” Lance said, using Keith’s grip on his hand to pull him up.

 

It wasn’t long until they got to the maul. It wasn’t as packed as it usually would be after school which made Lance a bit glad. He didn’t want to be around any of his classmates who would no doubt ask questions. Keith was never far away, watching Lance try on clothes and drag him around to his heart’s desire.

 

“Was there somewhere you want to go?” Lance asked, looking at a pair of earrings as the stood in Scare’s. Keith looked uncomfortable with all the pre-teen ghouls around.

 

“Yeah, actually. And it’s something you can carry.” Keith said, gesturing to the bags he was holding in his arms.

 

“Ooh, exciting. What about these?” Lance asked holding up a pair of cat shaped earrings.

 

“If that’s supposed to be a joke about having me around with you, I’m changing my mind.”

 

“Oh no, don’t leave me my perfect purple kitty cat.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith’s, leaning his head against Keith’s.

 

How could he get mad when Lance was like this?

 

* * *

 

“Ooh! Build-A-Monster!” Lance cheered at the sight of the large and colourful store. “I haven’t been here in ages!”

 

“I know, you told me with you showed me the mice ones Allura has. I was planning on bringing you here after fearleading mashionals but thanks to your sister…”

 

“No, it fine. I’m not going to let her take this away from me. Thank you.” Lance said pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. He went to head in, but Keith grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Lance was all shy smiles when they pulled away. “That felt nice.”

 

“Sorry. I’ve just wanted to do that for a while since I got to your house.” Keith said, already feeling his ears perk in happiness.

 

Lance brushed over the furred ears. “Well it was most certainly appreciated. Come on, help me choose a monster to take home.”

 

Keith followed Lance around as he browsed the aisles of folded monster plushes. “Do you have an idea of what you want to do?”

 

“I think. If I remember, I think they were advertising some new ones. Look, over here.” Lance pulled Keith over to a set of Klanmüiral. “Altean creatures aren’t seen as often here.”

 

Keith watched Lance look at the different patterns for the Klanmüirals when he spotted something further down.

 

“Lance, are those Fairy Cats?”

 

The Altean royalty looked to where his boyfriend was pointing and let out a huge gasp.

 

“Oh my Voltron! Fairy Cats!”

 

Fairy Cats were cats that lived in the realm of Angels. They looked like regular cats but they had fairy like wings. They were very picky with whom they interacted with but one time when Lance had visited the Angel Realm, a Fairy Cat took a liking to him. They couldn’t live outside of the realm so as much as Lance wanted to, he couldn’t take the cat with him. Instead he was gifted with Blue from his brother, as a way of helping Lance feel better. Keith knew that Lance still loved Fairy Cats though.

 

“Oooh, Keith, they have the fairy and angel forms. How do I choose?”

 

Angel forms of Fairy Cats involved them turning from house cat to lion, their wings turned into 4 angel wings.

 

“You could get one of both.” Keith suggested.

 

Lance looked like he was seriously considering it but instead decided to look through the pile of empty fairy forms.

 

“I’ve already got a lion in Blue. I can survive. Ooh, look at this red one. It has the same purple eyes like you do.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but just stare at his boyfriend with such love. Seeing Lance much more animated and happy than he had been in the past couple days was nice and his good mood was infectious.

 

Lance decided on the red Fairy Cat dressed as an ice skater, the black outfit reminding Keith of a certain show Lance had been obsessed with.

 

“Have you been watching Ghoulri on Ice again?” Keith asked, as Lance was filling out the birth certificate for his red plush.

 

“Maybe. Here you go, oh and Keef can stay out of his box.” Lance told the worker as they slipped the finished certificate into the house box the monster plush would sit in to go to its new home.

 

“Keef? As in the weird way you call me?”

 

“Yeah. He’s got red fur, which is your favourite colour and purple eyes, like the really pretty purple in yours. This way when you can’t be there, I have something that can comfort me until you get there.”

 

Being a demon and a Galra Demon, which was a pretty high tier of demon, he didn’t really believe in gods and all that, but he could pray to any deity at that moment. How did he end up with a guy like this, so amazing and sweet and unknowing of all the love he deserved, which was fine, because Keith was going to give him all the love possible.

 

“Gods, I love you.” Keith said, before kissing Lance, who was smiling throughout it.

 

“Aww, I love you too kitty cat. And thanks for taking me here. You always know how to make me happy.”

 

* * *

 

The two ended up at Gorebucks, their usual afterschool haunt, because Voltron knew Lance couldn’t function without having at least one Iced Scaremel Macchiato. Keith just stuck to his Cinnabite Roll Frappe with soy milk.

 

“I swear, you’re going to get cavities.” Keith teased, watching Lance drink about half in one go. He tried not to think about other ways Lance could use that mouth of his. His focus was on making Lance feel better, anything after that wasn’t important as making sure Lance was happy.

 

“Look who’s talking. You got a drink that taste like a Cinnabite Roll. I’ve tried it before, it taste exactly like the real thing, icing and all.”

 

“It does not.” Keith protested. He let Lance steal his drink to try for himself. “You look better.”

 

“Well, I do have a very understanding boyfriend who does his very best. And this taste exactly like a Cinnabite Roll.” Lance leaned over pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips, leaving him licking them after he pulled away. “See?”

 

“I think I can do with another taste.”

 

“Cheeky. After this I can show you why Scaremel Macchiato is king. I mean, the car is parked behind the maul.” Lance teased.

 

Keith groaned. He was trying his hardest to be the perfect gentlemen but his sanity was gonna snap. He still wanted to see were the new marking lead.

 

“Excuse me.” A girl, she looked like a sea creature, came over, looking a bit hesitant and nervous. “Hi, um, I’m a reporter with Deep Ocean High and I’m doing an article about intermonster relationships. Our school sees a lot of freshwater and salt water relationships and I wanted to widen the reach. Am I correct to judge from the kiss that you two are going out?”

 

“Yes you are. Deep Ocean huh? Your fearleading squad is pretty amazing. I saw you guys at Ark of Taujeer fearleading camp, third place.”

 

“Thanks. One of my friends is on the squad. She did say that Monster High did amazing, which now that I look at you, isn’t that were you go? I keep thinking SCREAM when I see you.”

 

“We’re both on the team. So…” Keith continued.

 

“Oh right. Do you guys mind if I interview you?” she asked.

 

Keith looked over at Lance, who shrugged in response. “Ask away.”

 

“Clawsome. So what type of monsters are you?”

 

“Altean alien and he’s Galra rank demon.” Lance answered, picking up his drink again.

 

“Ok and how long have you been together?”

 

“Since second semester Sophomore year?” Keith said.

 

“Has it only been that long? Felt like longer.” Lance said.

 

“How much time do you spend together, both hanging out and date wise?”

 

“Same friend group and Keith’s my rock so way more than usual, but we don’t mind.” Lance answered, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile.

 

“Trying not to melt at the very obvious love surrounding you two. Ok, next-”

 

“Lance!” Pidge, in all their tech glory came running in, the sounds of their processers loud, no doubt from over work. “Thank ghoul I found you. You are never going to believe what I found out.”

 

“Excuse me, trying to do an interview here.” The girl said, miffed at the interruption.

 

“More important things to deal with. Deep Ocean high, judging from the patch on your jacket? I’ll send you everything on these two, but you gotta go, bye.” The girl huffed and walked off, leaving the two boys staring down the android.

 

“That was a lot, even for you. What has got your circuits revving?” Keith asked.

 

“I found the reason that bitch of a sister is here.”

 

That got their attention.

 

“You know why my sister is here? How, I haven’t’ been able to figure it out.” Lance asked.

 

“Oh, you are not even ready for this.” Pidge grabbed a chair from another table and pushed the chair so she was facing away from them and brought up her holoscreen. “This little video was taking at Ghostia’s fall line fashion show.”

 

“Who?” Keith asked.

 

“She’s the top designer in the world. To be working under her, let alone modelling her clothes. That’s when you know you’ve made it to the top. I’m kinda surprised Andromeda never mentioned it. She’d totally hold this over everyone’s head.”

 

“Oh well, once you see this you’ll understand.” Pidge brought up a video and hit the play button. The video had been edited to be in the middle of the show. Andromeda was starting her strut down the catwalk, her head held high the god awful smirk on her face. Lance chewed hard on his straw at the reminder of having to see that look again. Then it happened. Halfway down the walk way Lance noticed her smirk looked forced and that she was tilting slightly.

 

“Is she gonna?”

 

“Oh she’s gonna.”

 

Andromeda wobbled more before falling, taking a passing model down with her. There wasn’t audio on the video but Lance was sure he saw something rip.

 

“Oh my Voltron, she ripped a Ghostia original. Ones that go on the catwalk aren’t even made until after the showing, that was the only copy.”

 

“Oh it gets much better. The version doesn’t have sound but by now you can hear the laughing of the audience and you can see the increase in paparazzi camera flashes. Look what she does.” The two watched Andromeda get off the catwalk and throw herself at a helpless photographer, destroying his camera and slamming his head into the ground. Security came rushing over to pull her off. “So Lance, any guesses to what happened?” Pidge asked, closing the holoscreen and turning in their seat to face the couple.

 

“My sister’s modelling career is ruined, that’s what. Ripping that original plus the way she acted out. That’s why she came back so suddenly.”

 

“And gives a good reason to start ruining your life.” Keith pointed out. “She had to of seen you were doing fine and got jealous so she went to Kolivan and convinced him to be fearleading couch.”

 

“Yeah, her contract with her company was terminated and no one is touching her. She’s ruined and she’s a bitch. Lance, I get why you don’t want to be anywhere near her, but you have to do something. She’s throwing a temper tantrum and honestly, I’ve seen you deal with high class royalty both in school and out and I’m so close to shocking her into another reality. If you can’t face her yet, that’s fine, but please give us a way that we can stop her.”

 

“Pidge, don’t push him.” Keith started.

 

“No. Pidge is right, my sister is throwing a temper tantrum and I’m so sick of being scared to stand up to her. I want nothing more than bounce back from what she did, but I’ve been scared.”

 

“Which you have a right to be.” Keith reminded.

 

“Yeah, but my uncle always says that even when you’re scared, you have to do what’s right. I need to do something about this. Keith, can you drive me home?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. It’s time I stopped being so scared.”

 

* * *

 

 

After dropping Lance off, Keith had been marched back to his car by said boyfriend.

 

“I will be fine.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you are its just, you got a lot thrown at you. Are you sure you want to face your sister?”

 

“No. I’m completely terrified. She ripped my in front of the whole squad and then took away something I love, but it was all just because she had something bad happen to her. I hate that she keeps doing this and before I wouldn’t say a thing, but this is going too far.”

 

“Ok. I know if there is anyone who can take her down, it’s you. Call me before you go to sleep tonight, tell me how you feel?”

 

“I will. And thank you for being the best and getting me out of my house. I always know you can be there.”

 

“Whenever you need me.” Keith promised.

 

Even with the promised call, Keith was worried. He understood wanting to step up to Lance’s abusive sister but he was worried Lance would crumble again and this time Keith wouldn’t be able to get through to him.

 

Keith was walking through the halls of Monster High on the way to his locker when he spotted a familiar head of white hair.

 

“Lance, what are you doing here?”

 

“Tired of me already?” Lance asked.

 

“Never, but…”

 

“I thought a lot about what you said, before we went to the maul? About showing her how strong I am and how I’ll show her up when she messes up. I’m really scared she might be right and I might be a weak link.”

 

“Lance.” Keith tried interrupting but Lance pushed on.

 

“But I also want to prove her wrong, because I have people who believe in me. Like you and Allura and my friends and I’m so tired of her pushing me down and giving her satisfaction. So, I’m going to prove her wrong with something I can do better than her. Notice anything?”

 

Keith actually looked at his boyfriend and noticed him in his fearleading uniform. “I’m curious.”

 

“Ok, so there was a rule my sister got rid of, that B squad can’t compete in any competition unless there is a qualifying member of the team who is going to the competition on the B squad and the turn in a form to the Headmaster saying that with this person, they have the right to compete even if it’s against the main squad. I brought it back because I thought maybe a B squad might think they know what they can do and will push themselves. I am a member of the team that’s going to the competition, so I am turning in the paperwork that says the B squad is going to the finals. And I don’t care that I’m not on the team. She’s not going to stop me.”

 

Keith took Lance’s hands and looked him right in the eye. “I am so proud of you. Your sister is going to wish she never messed with you and like I promised, whenever you need me. I’m no chorographer but I can press the button on an iCoffin if you need that.”

 

“My hero. There is something else you can do.” Lance let go of one hand and picked up a familiar looking house shaped box. “You said you wanted to take me after the competition and I want that now that I’m doing it, so I wondered if you could keep an eye on him for me?”

 

Keith took the Build-a-Monster box. “He will be safe and sound. I thought you wanted him around when I can’t be there?”

 

“I do, but you’ll be here for now.”

 

“And for as long as you need me.”

 

“How about always?”

 

“I can do always.” Keith said, before kissing his boyfriend.

 

The two were completely focused on each other that when someone tapped on Lance’s shoulder, he just waved them away. The second time, he let out an annoyed noise, while still trying to press closer to Keith. Then the person behind Lance cleared his throat.

 

“Oh for the love of Voltron, what? Oh, Headmaster Kolivan.”

 

The tall white hair headmaster stared down his two students. “No extreme PDA in the halls and if it suits you Mr. McClain, would you like to come in, because you have a meeting with me?”

 

“Yes of course. I’ll be right there.”

 

“Be quick.” He ordered before going back into his office.

 

“Right, so wish me luck?” Lance asked.

 

Keith pressed a kiss on Lance’s forehead before pressing his own against Lance’s. “You will be perfectly fine. I know you will.”

 

“Of course I will. I’ve got my lucky kitty cat wishing me luck.” Lance teased.

 

“Just get in there before I do something I regret.” Keith said, Lance giggling at him as he gave him one last kiss and disappeared into Kolivan’s office. Keith was worried, but he had a feeling Lance would be ok. Keith would do his best to make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
